Rumor Has It
by Gail Cregg
Summary: A rumor causes Abby and Gibbs to ponder their friendship,Tim and Tony to team up and Ziva to kick some butt!
1. Abby

The following chapters are standalone but sometimes interlinked stories.

* * *

NCIS Female Toilets.

Ziva enters and finds Abby washing her hands.  
"Hey Abs". Abby turns to face her and Ziva is shocked to see she is looking much paler than usual and as she reaches for some paper towel to dry her hands Ziva notices them shaking.  
"Is something wrong Abby?"  
"No. Nothing." Abby responds unconvincingly. Ziva decides not to press knowing Abby will only open up when she is ready.  
"The guys and I are going to the bar. Want to join us?"  
"Thanks but I think I'll just go home and crash." Observing that Ziva looks puzzled she explains.  
"Go home and sleep."  
"Ah! Like sleeping it off, yes?"  
"Not exactly...see you Monday." Abby leaves.

Abby's Apartment.

After what seems like several hours tossing and turning Abby sits up in bed turning on the light and picking up her phone from her bedside table. As she flips it open she notices the time on her skull clock is one am. She knows it is not too late to call him as he is a night owl often working late on his boat but as her finger hovers over her speed dial number one she hesitates and then replaces the phone by her bed. Wanting to call him was an instinctive reaction. He would always welcome her call and talking to him would help her sort out the confusion in her mind but this time there really was nothing he could do to help was there? However just knowing that he was there for her made her feel a little better as she lay back down and turned her thoughts to the problem at hand.

She'd been in a cubicle in the NCIS toilets when she overheard the conversation she now replayed in her mind.  
"Well _I_ think it's obvious! The way he looks at her, the flowers, the way she's always hugging him."  
"What's obvious?"  
"Special Agent Gibbs and energizer Abby are doing the horizontal salsa. That's what's obvious."  
"Well now that you mention it I saw...." a door had closed cutting off the end of the sentence.

A few minutes later she'd emerged shaken from the cubicle and talked with Ziva although she now has no recollection of what she'd said. She had been too stunned and her only thought was to get out of there.

All these hours later she still couldn't believe it. Was that really what people thought about her and the Boss, that they were _sleeping_ together? How could anyone say that? What if he heard about it? What if the team did? Or worse still the Director? O.K. Abby think she commands herself. You and Gibbs are tighter than blood, you've been through so much together and he has never let you down just as you've never let him down. He has always been the person you can lean on, laugh with and talk to, a friend beyond price. She had no need to call him to know that to this his only response would be that he felt sorry for people who had nothing better to do with their time than to gossip about people they didn't even know. Smiling now Abby turns out the light and falls into a contented sleep.

NCIS Squad Room. Monday morning.

Gibbs steps out of the elevator carrying his usual cup of coffee.  
"Gibbs. Gibbs. Gibbs." Abby calls out rushing across the bull pen and wrapping her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "Good morning Bossman." He was her friend and she didn't care who was watching them.


	2. Ziva

_What would happen if Ziva overheard the conversation instead of Abby? Maybe this._

_

* * *

_

NCIS Female Toilets.

"Special Agent Gibbs and energizer Abby are doing the horizontal salsa. That's what's obvious."  
"Well now that you mention it I saw...." the door closed cutting off the end of the sentence.

Ziva emerged from the cubicle chuckling to herself. She might not be totally au fait with American slang but she was fairly certain she knew what action the term horizontal salsa referred to. Gibbs and Abby doing that she thought grimacing a little as she washed her hands. There was simply no way that was true. It was about as likely as herself and DiNozzo ever getting together!

Ziva knew Abby would be angry and hurt if she ever found out that people were saying this about her. Ziva decided she had to do something about it as she exited the toilets and headed back to the squad room.

NCIS Squad Room.

McGee is standing by one of the filing cabinets searching through it and murmuring under his breath.  
"Hey McGee did you notice any females walking back this way just after I left?"  
"I think you're confusing me with Tony" he responds grinning.  
"McGee!"  
"Actually I did but only because they were giggling so hard they caused me to lose my place."  
Ziva rolls her eyes in exasperation.  
"Did you recognize them?" she questions in a tone of strained patience.  
"Yes, it was Gina Marie who is an admin assistant in Personnel and her friend Sarah who I think works in Cyber Crimes. Why?"  
"Oh, it's nothing" Ziva replies absently as she returns to her desk.  
McGee knows she is lying but also that it would be wise not to press further. He recommences his search. "A1a.A1b.A1c...."

NCIS Squad Room. Later that day.

Having used her lunch hour to take a reconnaissance stroll through Personnel and Cyber Crimes to gather intelligence Ziva had decided on a course of action. There was just one more thing she needed to verify. Entering the squad room she calls out "Where's Tony?'  
"Went to the head" Tim responds continuing with "but you can't...." as Ziva walks out.

NCIS Men's Room.

Ziva barges in causing the other agent present to leave hurriedly.  
"Zee-vah! How many times do I have to tell you. This is a men's room. It is for men....men _only_..." he trails off as he notices she is locking the door.  
"I wanted some privacy."  
"Is our relationship about to change?" he asks with a suggestive grin.  
"No. I just need to know, the horizontal salsa it means sex, yes?"  
"Yes" he replies. Before he has a chance to think of a witty quip she is gone.

NCIS Smoker's Corner. Lunch time the next day.

Gina Marie and Sarah are standing side on to the building just stubbing out their cigarettes.

"Hi there!" Ziva says cheerfully appearing behind Gina and Sarah and causing them both to jump.  
"Oh...ah...hi there Ziva" they respond a little nervously.  
"I just wanted to know if you had heard any good gossip lately?" she queries walking around to face them but still standing a few paces back.  
"Gossip?" they reply doubtfully. From all the stories they had heard about the Mossad liaison officer they couldn't quite believe she'd be interested in mere office gossip.  
"Yes, gossip. Like about Agent Gibbs and Abby or even about me?" she continues stepping closer so that she is right in their faces and forcing them to back up so that they are almost against the wall of the building.  
"Actually about Gibbs and Abby did you know..." Gina Marie begins in a conspiratorial tone not yet fully comprehending the situation she's in. Ziva grabs her by the shoulder and shoves her into the wall.

"There are two things you need to know about me Gina Marie" Ziva starts contemptuously.  
"I am very loyal to my friends and if I ever hear you spreading rumours about them again I know eighteen ways to kill you just with this." She brandishes a paperclip. Gina Marie giggles nervously.  
"And if it comes to that Abby knows how to make sure there will be no forensic traces linking me to the body. _Your _body. You have been warned." Ziva releases her grip and pivoting on her heel walks away leaving a terrified Gina Marie and Sarah behind her.

NCIS. A corridor. Later that day.

Abby and Ziva are walking along when they see Gina Marie and Sarah walking towards them. Upon seeing them Gina and Sarah turn and walk away.  
"Well that was kind of hinky" comments Abby.  
"Maybe they heard the rumor about me".  
"What rumor is that?"  
"That I'm a stone cold killer who knows eighteen ways to kill someone with just a paperclip."  
Ziva replies in such a serious tone they both explode in gales of laughter.

* * *

For those of you who wanted to know the episode where Ziva claims to know 18 ways to kill using a paperclip is Dead Man Walking from Season Four and the quote is this:

_Ziva_ This is killing me. I feel like I know him.  
_Tony_: Mossad?  
Ziva: Maybe.  
_Tony_: Internet dating?  
_Ziva_: [_picks up a paperclip_] I will kill you 18 different ways with THIS paperclip


	3. Tim and Tony

_The rumor reaches DiNozzo and McGee._

* * *

NCIS Squad Room.

"Ouch!" Tim rubs the back of his head and glares at Tony.  
"Wake up McSleepy. It is now precisely fifteen minutes into the weekend and time for you to leave so you can do whatever it is you do on the weekend. Remind me again what is it you do exactly?"  
"I wasn't sleeping Tony. I was finishing up some notes on my report for the Director."  
"No, you weren't."  
"Yes, I _was_. Wait a minute. What makes you think I wasn't? I've been sitting here all afternoon doing just that."  
"Don't lie to your senior field agent probie it's not nice. I am a trained investigator and from my observations I know you've been staring at that monitor but not muttering under your breath or typing much for the past couple of hours. Besides, I checked when you were in the head and you're no further on than when I looked at lunchtime."  
"Oh."  
"What's been distracting you? Is it a woman?"  
"No."  
"A man?"  
"NO!"  
"Animal? Vegetable? Mineral? Tell your Uncle Tony what the problem is."  
"So you can help?" Tim questions doubtfully.  
"Or have a lot of laughs at your expense." Tony grins.  
"O.K. but not here. How about your place? It's closest."  
Tony nods and they leave the squad room.

Tony's Apartment.

Tony gets them each a beer hoping it will help Tim relax and sits down on the couch. McGee takes a small sip of his beer before placing it on a table and pacing back and forth in front of the massive plasma tv.  
"Spit it out probie or we'll be here all night and that would not be good for my reputation."  
You know I've been testing some surveillance equipment for the Director?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I'm trialling new filters on the bugging exquipment. The aim is to filter out extraneous sounds using...."  
"Probie!"  
"Sorry. I tested one in the break room at lunchtime and....well....this is what I got." He removes a small tape recorder from his pocket and presses play.

Male laughter.  
"I've heard an even better one than that Tommo."  
"Nah, there's no way you can top that."  
"How about the uptight and mighty Special Agent Gibbs and energizer Abby doing the horizontal salsa?"  
"What!"  
"I heard it from the girls in personnel."  
"Well now that you mention it I saw...." the tape abruptly cuts off.

DiNozzo stares at McGee in amazement.  
"It's Tommo and George from the mailroom. I wiped the back up tape so this is the only copy but what if...."  
"_This _is what's beem worrying you?" Tony questions incredulously.  
"Yes."  
"What are you worried about? That it's true?"  
"No, of course not. I know they are friends nothing more but what I am worried about is what if...."  
"Gibbs finds out. Yeah, that would be a problem" Tony interrupts looking concerned.  
"No,Tony. You still don't get it. There's something much, much worse that could happen." Tony looks puzzled.  
"Worse than Gibbs? Not possible. Oh!" Tony suddenly realises what McGee is referring to.  
"Abby?"  
"Abby." Tim confirms with a nod. "She can't find out about this. What are we going to do?"  
Tony thinks a moment whilst Tim relieved to have shared his worries takes a long swig of his beer.  
"Listen up probie your senior field agent has a plan." As Tony continues talking Tim smiles and nods in enthusiastic agreement.  
"What do you think? Can we get it set up for next weekend? Will that give you enough time?"  
"Sure thing Boss." They clink their bottles together.

NCIS Break Room.

Tommo and George are sitting at a table eating lunch.  
"Hi guys."  
"Hey Tim. What's up?"  
"Tony's having some guys over on Saturday night to watch the game with some beer and pizza. Actually I think he just wants to show off that new tv of his. Do you two wanna come?"  
"Sure I'm in.  
"Yeah, O.K."  
McGee returns to the squad room and nods at Tony as he passes his desk.

Tony's Apartment. The next Saturday night.

Tommo and George are settled comfortably on the couch sipping their beers and munching on pizza chatting to Tony and Tim who are standing facing them.  
"Hey DiNozzo look at the time. The game starts in five minutes. Time to switch on that tv you've been bragging about. Let's see if it lives up to the hype."  
"Actually, no. You're not here to watch the game guys."  
"What do you mean Tony? Put it on man." Tommo whines.  
George though has caught the look on Tony's face.  
"Why are we here then?"  
"We've arranged a little surprize for you.""Huh?"  
"Play the tape McGee."  
Tim removes the recorder from his pocket and presses play.  
"How about the uptight and mighty Special Agent Gibbs and energizer Abby doing the horizontal salsa?"

Tommo and George are sitting there looking stunned.  
"_That's_ what this is about?"  
"You can't be serious! It was just guy talk you know. I mean Abby is smoking hot but she's a total psycho..."

McGee leans forward placing one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on Tommo's knee causing him to recoil.  
"Stop talking now. That total psycho as you call her is not only a co-worker and and more valuable to NCIS than you will ever be but she is also our friend." McGee steps back.

"So what? Like I said it's just guy talk. You can't do anything about it." challenges Tommo.  
Tony shakes his head. "You're wrong about that. We've come up with several options to ensure you don't ever gossip about our friend in the future. McGee, remind me what was option number one?"  
"Playing the tape to Special Agent Gibbs for his reaction."  
"What!"  
"No way. Come on man you can't."  
"No, we can't. As much fun as it would have been to see him tear you from limb to limb we thought that would be too quick."  
"Too quick!"  
"Yeah. You would suffer terribly but not for long. Tell the guys option two Tim."  
"Getting Ducky to perform an autopsy on them."  
McGee pauses whilst Tommo and George stare at him in horror.  
"Of course they would still be alive at this point."  
"Mmmm. That may be a bit messy. What's option three?"  
"It seems you like doing the horizontal salsa yourself Tommo."  
"Yeah, so what?" Tommo questions.  
"Well in future if you want to do it with a married woman I'd advise you not to do it where there are security cameras." Tony answers bringing up on his tv some footage of Tommo and a woman kissing which he pauses.  
"And McGee assures me what happened next is _all_ on the tape."  
Tommo has turned pale. "How did....where did you...."  
"You drank way too much at the Christmas party and told us all about your thing with Gina Marie. I just put a surveillance camera in that storeroom you told us was your favorite spot."  
"Oh."

"Remind me McGee, what does Gina Marie's husband do?"  
"He's a marine. Due back next week from a six month deployment in Iraq. What do you think he'd do if we showed him this?"  
Tommo looks terrified. "O.K. guys you've made your point. There will be no more talk about Abby and...."  
"Hang on. You may have something on Tommo but you've nothing on me. I'll say whatever I like about whomever I like." George interrupts.  
"I don't think so." Tony responds with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Why not?"  
"We'll tell Gina Marie's husband you shot the video."  
"O.K. then. Can we go now?"  
"Sure."  
Tommo and George rush out of the apartment so fast they leave the door banging behind them.

Tony closes the door. "That was good work for a probie Special Agent McGee."  
"Not too bad yourself Senior Field Agent DiNozzo."  
They sit on the couch to watch the rest of the game.

* * *


	4. Ducky and Gibbs

Autopsy.

Ducky went about his end of day routine, putting items away, locking drawers, shutting down machines and switching off lights. As he did so he contemplated the best approach to take for the task he had to do next. He needed information that would be very difficult to obtain but he knew he had to try. After putting on his coat he heads out.

Abby's Lab.

Abby is pacing the outer lab checking equipment and returning from time to time to the computer to make notes. Unusually there is no music playing.

"What are you working on so late Abigail?"  
"The requisition forms have to be in to the director by tomorrow afternoon and I've been so busy that I haven't had time to finish them. Are you checking up on me Doctor?" She glares at him.  
"No...well....yes. You haven't seemed yourself all day Abby. I wondered if something was bothering you and if there was some way I could help."  
"I am fine Duckman. I can take care of myself you know. I'm not a child!"  
He flinches at her harsh tone. Maybe now was not the time to try to find out what was wrong. Perhaps she needed time to herself. He starts to turn away.  
"Wait. Oh Ducky I am sorry. It was kind of you to come and check up on me and I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
"Apology accepted my dear. Now will you tell me what is wrong?"  
"It's so silly but I've been going over and over it in my head since this morning and it won't go away."  
"What is it?"  
"Well... I was in the toilets this morning when I overheard something....something about the boss and me and now I don't know what to do. Apparently some people think he and I are sleeping together and I don't know why. Is it something I said? Or did? And what will he think if he finds out about it? Maybe he'll think I've said something about wanting to? What if the director hears it? Or the team?"  
"Oh Abby." He stops her and gives her a hug.  
"Firstly, no one whose opinion either you or Gibbs care about would believe this rumor as they would know the both of you well enough to know it's not true. Secondly, if the team heard it their only concern would be you and stopping it spreading further so you wouldn't be hurt. Thirdly, if Gibbs heard...."  
"If Gibbs heard what?" Ducky and Abby turn to find him standing in the doorway.  
"If Gibbs heard what?" He repeats entering the room.  
"It's nothing Boss."  
"Abby!"  
"Ducky could you...."  
"Of course my dear. Goodnight." He turns to leave.  
"Night Ducky and thanks." Ducky leaves. Abby and Gibbs stare at each other a moment.  
"What's going on Abs? You've been acting hinky all day." She doesn't smile at his use of her favorite word and he knows he was right to trust his gut and come down to see her before going home. "You know you can tell me anything."  
"There's a rumor going around that you and I are sleeping together" she blurts out so quickly it takes him a second to realise what it is she's saying. She's staring at her computer monitor as if embarrassed to meet his eyes.  
"Look at me Abs." She raises her eyes to his.  
"Why has this been worrying you?"  
"I didn't want to get you in trouble and I thought maybe something I said or did or..."  
"Abby. We are not doing anything wrong. If some people can find nothing better to do with their lives than gossip about two people they don't even know then we should feel sorry for them. O.K. so ours might not be what people think of as a conventional friendship, but it is our friendship, it works for us and that is all that needs to be said about it."  
She beams a radiant smile and throws her arms around him.  
"Thanks friend."  
"You're welcome friend."


	5. Forgiveness

_For this oneshot Abby has not heard the rumor but everyone else has._

A park near NCIS. Lunchtime.

"Hi Abby."  
Abby looks up from her book to see two women standing on the opposite side of the picnic table both looking extremely nervous and reluctant to meet her eyes. Knowing everyone who works at NCIS as she does she instantly recognizes them.  
"Hi Gina Marie, Sarah. What's up?"  
"Um...well you see...that is....we..."  
Abby smiles broadly and takes a sip of her Caf Pow. "I don't bite you know. What is it?  
The women do not look reassured by her statement.  
"We've come to ask you a favor." Gina Marie says hesitantly.  
"Sure. What is it?" Abby asks.  
"We need you to get him to back off" Gina Marie replies.  
"Yeah, we know we did the wrong thing and we are truly sorry but this morning he went too far." Sarah adds.  
"Who?"  
"I mean Ziva talked to us and then McGee and Di Nozzo talked to Tommo and George..." Gina Marie is almost in tears.  
"I don't understand."  
"The way he looked at us. That stare. I never want to experience that again. And then what he _said_!"  
Sarah gives a little shiver of fear. " You have to talk to him Abby. You are the only one he'll listen to. If you tell him we apologised and you forgive us maybe he'll leave us alone. Please will you talk to him?"  
"Look girls I have no idea what you're talking about. What is going on?"  
Gina Marie shares a look with Sarah.  
"Oh. I just assumed someone would have told you."  
"Told me what?" Abby asks tersely.  
"That Sarah and I have been telling people that you and Gibbs are doing the horizontal salsa."  
"WHAT!" Abby glares at them fiercely not even noticing that she has knocked over her Caf Pow as she stands.  
"We're so, so sorry Abby and we promise we'll never do it again."  
"You've been telling people that Gibbs and I...."  
No wonder Gibbs was angry she thought. That really would have brought on the stare. It would not have upset him for himself but he would've been furious at the thought of her being hurt by such a rumor. I really would've loved to see the look on their faces when he spoke to them she thinks.  
"Yes."  
"And the team all knew and threatened you to make you stop?" How typical of her friends trying to prevent her from being hurt.  
"Yes."  
"And you're really sorry and promise never to do it again."  
"Yes". "Yes."  
She smiles and the women let out small sighs of relief. "I forgive you. I know you didn't mean any harm by it."  
"Thanks Abby and you'll call him off?"  
"Sure. I'll make sure Gibbs knows we're cool."  
"Gibbs?" Gina Marie appears startled. "Who said anything about Gibbs?"  
"But if it wasn't Gibbs who threatened you this morning and Ziva, Tim and Tony have already spoken to people about this who was it who scared you enough to come and see me?" Abby asks puzzled.  
"Palmer" replies Sarah.  
"And I never want to experience that again" adds Gina Marie with fervour. They turn and leave.  
Palmer? thinks Abby as she packs up the detritus of her lunch, gathers her belongings together and begins to walk back to work. And what about the rest of the team; all standing up for her without her even knowing about it. Yep she thought as she walked into the building there was nowhere else and with no-one else she'd ever want to work.


	6. Ducky and Gina Marie

NCIS Personnel Office.

As he crosses the personnel office Ducky is pleased to see Gina Marie sitting at her desk frowning at her computer monitor and absently twirling a russet colored curl around her fingers.

"Gina Marie my dear. How are you?"

Gina Marie looks up and smiles at him. Like all the women in the office she has a bit of a soft spot for the elderly medical examiner. He would often bring them little treats such as mini-eggs at Easter, shortbread at Christmas or a bunch of flowers to brighten a rainy day. Ducky was a firm favorite of hers as he had been the one to take her to the hospital a few months back when she'd slipped on the stairs and hurt her ankle. He had waited with her and tried to distract her with stories then taken her home afterwards.

"Fine doc. I'm even back jogging again. What can I do for you?  
"I was wondering if you would allow me to buy you lunch? There is something we need to discuss."  
Curious now but not too concerned she replies "Sure" and they leave. After making their purchases at a nearby cafe they decide to sit outside.

"So what's up doc?" She grins at him.  
"I'm worried about you Gina Marie."  
"Worried?"  
"Yes. In all our conversations you have come across as a kind, compassionate young woman and so I am most disappointed to have been hearing what I've heard about you lately. It doesn't seem at all like you to be spreading rumors. What is going on?"  
"Oh." Looking into his eyes she sees no blame only an attempt to understand so haltingly she begins her story.

"You probably don't know this but I've been seeing a new guy lately. He wanted us to keep it quiet because of his position on the team and how it would affect his relationship with the others. I wasn't sure but he can be quite determined when his mind is made up so I went along with it. Anyway last week I was at his place and we were...." She blushes.  
"Becoming intimate?" Ducky suggests with a small smile.  
"Yes."  
"I _think_ I remember how that goes."  
"Well we were getting to the point of the exercise as it were and he moaned her name."  
"You were making love and Gibbs moaned Abby's name?" Ducky gasps horrified.  
"WHAT! No, it's Tim, Agent McGee I've been seeing."  
"Sorry my dear. It's just that the rumors were about Abby and Gibbs so I presumed it was them you wanted to hurt and then when you said about his position on the team...."  
"As the junior agent. What is it DiNozzo calls him? Probie? I was so mortified doctor and he didn't even notice what he'd done. Afterwards I crept out of there so fast I left my toothbrush behind and I haven't been back. I was so angry I made up that story about Gibbs and Abby and started to spread it around."  
"I don't follow my dear."  
"I thought if Tim heard it he'd be as upset as I was about what he did."  
"Ah. Did it work?"  
"No. After I calmed down I realised how silly I'd been and I feel really awful but it's taken on a life of it's own and I don't know how to stop it." Gina starts to cry.  
"Here you go." Ducky passes her a tartan handkerchief.  
"The answer is simple. All you have to do is make sure everyone knows it's not true, apologise to Abby and learn from this not to spread rumors in the future. Oh and maybe talk to Tim."  
"Thanks doctor. I will." Gina kisses him on the cheek.  
"You're quite welcome my dear."

* * *

The idea for this story came from the following quote:_"It's a ladybug toothbrush McGee. That's for cute girls named Gina Marie that bake cookies and wear JLo Glow not for a quasi-manly federal agent that carries a gun." _Abby in Bloodbath.

Also it is not a mistake Gina being married in the second story and seeing Tim in this. As I said at the start each of these is a standalone story so some circumstances can be different between them.


	7. Gibbs

Gibbs' Basement.

_"There's a rumor going around that you and I are sleeping together." _She had blurted it out so quickly in typically Abby going a mile a minute style it had taken him a moment to realise exactly what it was she meant. The he had been focused on comforting and calming her so the words had not really sunk in. Now in the quiet of his basement they repeated in his mind as he paused in his sanding and pondered his relationship with Abby.

In all the time she had been at NCIS and through all the experiences they had shared he had never once thought of her_ that _way. It was not because she was unattractive. Even with the spiky collars, jewellery, dark make up and tattoos she someone how still managed to retain an image of femininity. It was not because she was a member of his team and he'd be breaking rule 12. It was his rule and he had no compunction about breaking his own rules. Neither was it that as an ex had once suggested he thought of her as a daughter. The ex had not known of Shannon and Kelly and had suggested his team was a replacement for the family he did not have. It was an idea so ludicrous he'd actually laughed out loud.

It was simply the fact that Abby was Abby. She was one of the smartest and most caring people he had ever met. If there was anything she could do for him she would with her whole heart in it and he felt the same about her. They had been through so much together they were tighter than blood family. He knew that she cared for him in the same way she cared for all the team and it had hurt her to think her actions might have caused problems for him. As usual she was not worried about herself but what effect the rumor would have on him. He had meant what he said to her about not caring what others thought of their friendship but he would find out where the rumor originated and make sure it spread no further. He would not have Abby upset on his account. Smiling now he resumes sanding.


	8. Revenge Of The Goth

NCIS Female Toilets.

"Special Agent Gibbs and energizer Abby are doing the horizontal salsa."  
"Well now that you mention it I saw..." a door closes cutting off the end of the sentence.

Smiling to herself Abby steps out of a cubicle and begins to wash her hands. Of all the crazy things she'd heard during her years at NCIS surely that was the craziest. Her and Gibbs involved like that! She chuckles at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea but then reaching for some paper towel to dry her hands she starts to frown. If this rumor was going round it might hurt the Boss and that was something she was determined not to allow to happen. As she exits the room to head back to her lab she begins to formulate a plan.

Abby's Lab. Several Hours Later.

"Hey Abby. What ya doing here so late?" McGee queries as he enters the room his cheerful tone turning to puzzlement as he sees what she has on her computer monitor. "Why are you looking at our security footage?"  
"No reason. Just a small personal project. Some information I had to check."  
"Is there a problem Abby?"  
"No. Yes. Ah... that is..."  
"Can I help?"  
She just stares at him a moment the begins to explain. A few minutes later she stops to draw breath and then asks "So Timmy do you think we can do it? Do ya? Do ya?"  
"Yes but are you sure you want to? Maybe you should just let it go."  
"If it only involved me I would or maybe I'd just threaten to kill them and leave no trace but Timmy this is the Boss we're talking about and I won't, I won't let them get away with gossiping about him. They need to learn a lesson. Are you in?"  
"Yes and I'm sure Tony and Ziva will be glad to help." She gives him a big hug and smiling now starts to pack up for the day.

NCIS Female Toilets. A Few Days Later.

Ziva enters as Sarah's washing her hands. "Hi Sarah. Did you hear Gina Marie is apparently on with the Director?"  
"What?"  
"Did I get that expression right?"  
"Ah sure. Where did you hear this?"  
"Oh, just around. Have a good day." Ziva enters a cubicle and Sarah leaves.

NCIS Break Room. A Few Days Later.

"Talk about sleeping your way to the top."  
"I thought the Director is married."  
"Since when have you known that to stop a guy probie?" questions DiNozzo loudly as Gina Marie and Sarah enter the area. "Way to go Gina Marie" he calls out and she turns from the vending machines to face him.  
"What?"  
"Scoring the big fish, the man, Mr Numero Uno"  
"But I haven't...that is I didn't..." she stammers.  
DiNozzo give her a suggestive wink. "Oh, sure. I understand. All hush hush right? Don't worry I won't say a word." He begins to walk away then turns back "But Gina..."  
"Yes DiNozzo?"  
"I can't promise anyone else will." He and Tim leave.  
"What am I going to do about this Sarah? It's all over the place I'm sleeping with the Director. This could hurt my career you know. I haven't been sleeping and I can hardly eat. What am I going to do?"  
"Well..."  
"Maybe you should've thought about that before spreading rumors about the Boss and I" interrupts a fierce looking Abby as she walks in.  
"Huh?"  
"I recognized you voice in the toilets the other day and checked the security cameras to be sure. Then some of my friends told me they had heard the rumor from you and also heard you telling it to other people. So I thought it was time for a little payback. You do not mess with me and more importantly you do not mess with Gibbs." She glares at Gina Marie.  
"Oh Abby I am so, so sorry. What can I do?"  
"Well you can promise never to do something like this again and make sure everyone knows it is not true."  
"I could do that." Abby glares at her. "I will do that." Abby smiles. "Good if you do I might think about forgiving you." She starts to walk away.  
"Abby?" Gina Marie calls after her so Abby stops and turns back. "Will you stop spreading the rumor about me?"  
Abby laughs. "I don't think it's funny Abby."  
"Oh but it is Gina Marie. You see there is no rumor about you."  
"I don't understand. Everyone is talking about it."  
"No. I just got Tim,Tony and Ziva to talk about it when you and Sarah were around. Nobody else knows."  
"Nobody?"  
"Nobody." Abby chuckles and walks away. Surely her payback would mean those two would never consider messing with her or Gibbs in the future and that was how things should be in Abbyville.


End file.
